


Chapter 1:Falling Tower

by TheAnarchist



Series: The past,and the present. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnarchist/pseuds/TheAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Times were much simpler back then,Cullen would go on his patrols along with his Captain like every other day. Not this day,This was the day where everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 1:Falling Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first Chapter! I hope you enjoy,and please let me know what you think.

  She was impressive,Cullen thought as he watched her order the other Templar’s to go to their positions. The fastest ranking female Templar, She was only 18; a year younger then him. Most of the older Templar’s respected her,but some protested to the thought of a Templar younger then them barking orders. He didn’t care either way,he respected her and thought of her as a close friend actually.

  Her name was Ava Skywalker,she came from a very wealthy family of merchants that hailed from the Free Marches but she never spoke much about them which he never questioned;Cullen assumed her slight hint of a Free marcher accent came from them which usually came out when she yelled. Cullen never seen any letters,or gifts from the holidays from any relatives of hers. She wasn’t very tall either,most likely to be the shortest templar he had ever seen. She only came up to his chest, and had to look up to speak to him or to speak to anyone really. Cullen also noted you could tell how the day was going just by her hair;she had long black hair,but she kept it in a neat braid which would usually stay neat until stress got to her. The most amazing thing about her that he noticed wasn’t just her kind yet strong personality,which he adored probably more the he should admit;it was her eyes. A lyrium blue,the other Templar’s called it. Cullen admired how her pitch black hair and pale skin adorned her striking eyes,so intense yet calming. Cullen shook his head realizing he was now staring at her, Ava hurried over to him with a heavy sigh.

“Rookies not paying attention again?” Cullen chuckled

“You have no idea,remember you were a rookie once too.” She chortled

“Time to make rounds,Knight-Captain?“ Cullen asked

"Yes,Let’s head off then.” She sighed then started her steady stroll.

 Cullen watched her from the corner of his eye,She was beautiful but intimidating. Her face was very stoic yet her eyes told a different story,he could tell when something was wrong before her perfect braid became a complete mess. She was usually very calm,and handled most situations well.He had only seen her snap once,her kind and understanding demeanor washed away. He remembered it like yesterday;A Mage and a Templar was missing according the new recruit who couldn’t even look Ava in the eye; let alone form a proper sentence. She marched down the hallways with such determination,her jaw set and eyes cold. The Templar’s behind her including Cullen himself had to trot just to keep with her,she came to an a immediate halt and they had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her. He watched her press her ear against the door,faint whispering could be heard just from where Cullen was standing. Ava tried to turn the handle quietly,but evidently the door was locked she spun on her heel and looked them all in eye.

“Break it down.” Ava coldly stated,The Templar’s stood there for a moment,until she grabbed one by his chest plate yanking him towards her.“I said,Break the damn door down!” She yelled in his face before tossing him to the door.

“You heard her,break the door down!” The tall tan Templar shouted pushing the other Templar's’ towards it.

  They tried to break the door down,but Cullen could see in her face that she was becoming agitated. Eventually she shoved them all out of the way,with one swift kick by the handle the door popped open causing the door frame splinter.  Ava saw it first,She saw the naked and battered mage laying on the ground with the Templar standing over her. Cullen could only catch glimpses over the other Templar shoulders that were in the way before he made his way to the front,in that split second he watched her snap. Her hands went into a tight fist before she lunged on to the Templar, smacking him into the stony tower wall. Cullen couldn’t remember his name,Sam possibly? Well possible Sam was in for a beating,she mashed his face into the wall before dragging him to the ground where she smashed his face into a bloody and bruised pulp. Ava eventually stopped,her fist dripping with blood not being able to tell if it was hers or his;possibly both. Ava stood over the beaten Templar,her breathing ragged and eyes darting between the Templar faces before landing on Cullen. He watched the rage in her eyes turn to sadness then back to anger,then nothing. Like a candle blowing out from the wind,her emotions were gone.

“Cover her up,and take her to the infirmary.” Ava said flatly. She began to walk,but Cullen cleared his throat to somehow get her attention. “Yes?” she turned slightly looking at him.

“What do we do with him,Knight-Captain?” Cullen questioned

“Leave him for the next patrol group to find.” She said with ice in her voice.

  No one saw her for the rest of the day,Everyone did hear Greagoir scolding her about her ‘reckless actions’. Cullen had stood at her office door that night,hand held up ready to knock on the door. Instead,Cullen turned and went to bed. He regretted that,not checking on her to see if she was at least was alright even though he knew she wasn’t. Cullen shook the regrettable memory from is head,and snapped back to reality.

“Shall we see how the children are doing today?” She said with a light smile

“Of course.” Cullen nodded “I am sure they are expecting a visit from you.”

  After a few short turns they made it to the classroom of silent children studying,which turned to shrieking and giggling of excitement that their favorite Templar arrived. Wynne,a well respected mage wearily looked up from her book with a frown on her face which eventually crept into a smile when Ava slid her one of her favorite treats. Ava always brought the children gifts when she could,and also warned them not to tell Greagoir it was her bringing them gifts.This was one of Cullen’s favorite things during the day,watch her pass out her little gifts to the children and listen to the new spells they learned. Cullen leaned against the door frame,and didn’t realize a smile was on his face. Soon Ava told them she had to go,and after a few whines Wynne gathered them back to their books and with a nod they were out the door.

“I’ve never asked you this,but why do you spoil them?” Cullen chuckled

“I don’t want them to fear Templar’s or be completely petrified of us.” She explained

“That is understandable.” Cullen agreed

“Now, Greagoir wanted me to take the night shift while he is in the meeting with the Grand Enchanter's. Would you care to tag along?” She asked him with a smile “I heard Rob will be making one of his special late night snacks for the patrol.” She nudged Cullen letting out a little laugh

“I would be honored, My lady.” He smirked,giving a slight bow.

“Oh,shut it!” She laughed

Cullen laughed a little,before realizing that he has never been this comfortable with a lady before. Usually he is stuttering bashful fool,but something about Ava was different maybe because she was his captain. It’s not that he didn’t look at her like she wasn’t a woman,which she was and a beautiful one mind you. She was just different,and great now he was rambling on inside his own head.

“I guess I will see you later then,I have to return to my evil Templar lair to fill out evil Templar paperwork.” She joked “If you need me I’ll be in my office.”

  Cullen nodded,and watched her walk off before disappearing around a turn. Cullen went his usual way to his usual post,the day seemed normal for the most part yet it seemed long,very long as a matter of fact. Eventually it was time to go to the main entryway where the night shift always met, the hallways were dim from the candles burning down to tiny nubs giving it an eerie feel. It was quiet too,which it was rarely quiet in the tower.  There was either hushed whispers or the sound of metal clanking from the current patrols,but it was quiet. All he could hear was the sound of his own armor echoing down the hallway,he quickened his pace not wanting to be late or to be in the creepy hallway anymore. He could finally hear Ava’s voice then see her face along with the other fellow Templars,He gave them a nod and filed in with the rest of them.

“Now this patrol needs to be quick,clean,and thorough. Just so we can have Rob here make one of his famous late night snacks.” She chuckled patting the tall rugged man’s shoulder.

“It’s called Templar surprise.” Rob the burly templar said passionately

  The other Templars gave hearty laughs,as they headed back to the main floor of the tower with Ava in the lead screams arose stopping them all in their tracks. The sound of running could be heard echoing down the hallway,getting closer and approaching with speed and in a split second Greagoir with a couple templars scrambling behind him.

“The doors! Shut the doors,The tower has been breached!” Greagoir screamed at them

  The lot of them stood there in shock,could it be true? That the tower had been breached? That hasn’t happened in years,yet alone since Cullen has been alive. Ava went into action and started to shut the large doors to seal them away from the tower,Greagoir got to the doors in time with a few others then slammed the doors behind him. Greagoir fumbled for the key as he searched for it screams spiked into the air,that's all you could hear. Screams.

“We have to try to regain control of the tower or I am afraid we will have to purge the tower.” Greagoir announced as he turned to face what could be the last handful of Templar soldiers.

“What,Purge the tower? No. That isn’t an option,Greagoir.” Ava stepped forward with a strong tone in her voice.

“That might be the only option we have,Captain Ava!” Greagoir shouted at her getting in her face.

He was staring her down,Cullen knew Greagoir was seeing. Ava didn’t back down,her jaw was set and was standing straight up with her chest puffed out. Cullen knew how much she cared for the mages and the Templars,both Greagoir and Cullen knew she would do anything to protect them.

“I’m going in there,Knight-Commander Greagoir.” Ava said firmly

For a moment Greagoir was going to protest,Then his face softened. He almost seemed sad,Cullen noticed that Greagoir was a father figure to Ava and was very dear to her.

“If that is what you wish,Whoever wishes to go with you can. Know this, Once those doors shut they will not open for you again.” Greagoir stated

“I know.”  Ava said as she turned to face her soldiers. Her eyebrows were furrowed together,Cullen could see her going through every plausible plan in her head. “We all probably never thought this would happen,but they need us more than ever now. Our brothers and Sisters need us,those mages we swore to protect need us. “ She claimed as she looked at their fearful faces then stopped when she got to Cullen.

  Cullen could felt her eyes burn on him,he tried to keep his eyes trained on the floor and also tried to wrap his head around the current situation. Yet he looked up,and he caught her gaze. Ava’s face was cold and blank,even though her eyes were the intense lyrium blue her eyes went from the hardened warrior look to a soft concerned look the more she stared. Fearful actually. Cullen had never seen it,was it because of him? Was it because the tower is breached, or because the children? Dear maker,The children.

“Knight-Captain Ava,what of the children?” Cullen tried to keep his voice strong,but alas it wavered.

“We will deal with it when we get to it.” She stated finally taking her eyes off of him. “I know you all are scared,believe me I am too;But They need you. I-I need you.” She pleaded “Now who is tagging along?” She gave a weak laugh

Most of the men stepped forward including Cullen himself,Ava nodded with a faint smile which washed away as she wielded her sword and shield.

“I want shields in the front,greatswords in the middle and archers in the back. Let’s move.” Ava advised

The doors groaned open leaving a haunting sound resonated in their ears,Everyone filed into position and slowly made their way out the doors,back into the sinister tower. Cullen lagged behind,but before he could have even taken a step past the doors he had felt a great tug at his shoulder that spun him around to come face to face with Ava.

“You don't have to come with us,you can stay behind guard the door.” Ava offered. Her voice low,but soft almost pleading.

“No,I’m not going to abandon my duties now. Like you said they need us,and I do not intend to let them perish to whatever foul fate that they might meet.” Cullen proclaimed,he watched the hope from her eyes wash away going to worry,and sadness.

“Okay.” Ava replied with a quiet somber tone

Ava had removed her hand from his shoulder,and snatched her sword from the wall it was leaning on then went off to lead the small group of Templars to their  inevitable doom. Cullen stepped past the door,and with a loud bang the doors slammed shut completely sealing their fates.

As quickly as they could,they made their way through the halls as quietly as their armor would let them. They hadn't run into anything yet,but they lucky took a turn for the worst. An unexpected turn.

“Hold.” Ava murmured as she raised her arm to signal them to halt

  They stopped,going into a crouched position as they scanned the area for opposing threats. Just ahead a group of templars came out of room with bloodied swords,Cullen recognized some of the men. A few didn’t like Ava as much as everyone else did,but it was a relief to see a small chance of hope. Ava stood up and gestured to the rest that it was alright to stand,The small group came into view of the templars who didn’t seem pleased or glad to seem them. They remained blank with swords drawn,dripping in hot fresh blood. Whose blood was it? Cullen was going to get lost in his head,but shook any thoughts from his head to keep him from getting his attention diverted.

“Templar Bradford,what do you have to report?” Ava demanded

A deep grumble came from the Templar’s throat,the others around him got into a low threatening stance which came to be quite concerning.

“Templar Bradford?” Ava cautioned

  Within that moment the Templars charged,They weren’t people at all. It was like they were corrupted,almost possessed.  What was Templar Bradford,he had swung his sword down heavily onto Ava’s shield who had countered by kicking his leg out causing him to stumble. The rest of their small group fended of the corrupted attackers,they fought like monsters not caring if their tendons were just sliced like a piece of paper. Ava had finished Bradford quickly,blocking again with her shield pushing his sword out of the way then sending her sword through his rib cage causing him to spurt blood from his mouth with horrendous gurgling sounds to follow as he fell. As she was drawing her sword from the man’s chest,a corrupted templar raised his sword behind her causing Cullen to spring into action flinging himself against the brute. They hit the ground with a loud clatter of armor and swords,Cullen scrambled to gather his sword as his foe had no trouble at all. What Cullen thought was his end of his mere life,a sword plunged through the back of the Templar's skull;blood dripping off the tip of the sword which was retracted with ease. The limp body fell revealing,Ava who had came to his rescue.

“Get up,We need to move!” Ava blurted before turning her attention to her allies.

  Cullen stood up collecting his sword and went to return his attention to the group,but his eyes snapped to Ava who had a horrified look on her face with her jaw completely dropped in shock. Tears,He spotted her eyes welling up with tears. Cullen approached cautiously,peering in the room that her attention was enraptured by. It was sicking,The other Templars had slaughtered the children. Leaving nothing,but bloodied bodies and a churning feeling the stomachs of whoever had sees this wrongful act. They didn’t deserve this,They were only children. They had their whole lives ahead of them,they weren’t a threat or anything. Just pure little beings,What was going on inside these tower walls was far more worse then they could have predicted.

  Ava grabbed her sword,and began to march down the hallway filled with rage. Cullen ran after her,as the group carefully followed behind keeping some distance. A small group of corrupted templars was just around the turn dragging bodies,and running them through with their swords to make sure the mages were dead. Ava charged,swinging the sword down in a great arch she slashed one of the corrupted down with a clean hit. She spun and countered the attack coming her way,pulling out a dagger she threw it striking a templar in the head;his body dropping with a loud thud. Cullen came around the corner a she brutally hacked at one of the corrupted templars,sending his blood everywhere which started to form a black pool of blood. Cullen rushed over to stop her from exerting any more energy into something that was no longer a threat,He caught her arm just as she raised it to strike again. She dropped the sword as Cullen turned her around to face him,tears streamed from her angry eyes.

“You need to collect yourself,this will not bring them back.” Cullen said in a strong stern tone. He had to force it practically,he never talked that way especially to a lady. This wasn’t the place nor the time to worry about manners,this was about saving the tower and its people. “What we do now decides the fate of the tower.”

She said nothing,which made Cullen widely uneasy. Ava stood up wiping her eyes,picking her sword up loosely.

“We have to keep moving.” She said with her voice breaking

  Cullen’s heart sank,but head to push his feelings aside. He stood up nodding in agreement,drawing his sword once more. What Cullen had thought was the only threat in the tower unfortunately was not the only threat,A loud grumble came from the door behind Ava. The door led to a big open room,usually books and statues were but as they peered in the room it was just loose papers. As they carefully tread into the room at the very end of was, As Ava stepped closer a slight gasp escaped her mouth.

“Blood mages,That means demons. Keep your weapons out,Do Not let your guard down.” Ava whispered with her eyes darting around the room. A loud clatter came from behind them from a candelabra falling by the weight of the melted candle wax building up snapping the blood mage's attention towards them,instantly a ball of crackling electricity was hurdled their way. “Get down!” Ava screamed.

  Cullen was frozen in shock,either the fact a ball of electricity was heading his way or the fact that there was actual blood mages in the tower. Ava slid in front of Cullen taking the brute of the blow straight to the chest,she dropped to the ground jolting in agony. She clenched her teeth and balled her hands into fist,Cullen rushed to her aid trying to help her up as the the blood mages started their advance,while others started to cast spells.

“Shields advance!” Ava Shouted

  The shields advanced while the archers notched their arrows,it was to late the blood had already summoned their demons. Rage and Sloth demons making their way to them,The Rage demon’s skin bubbling with hot rage as it rushed towards Ava and Cullen. Cullen helped Ava to her feet,She dragged her sword on the ground as she slowly walked towards the Rage demon. It roared as it charged swinging its hot talons down,Ava stepped to the side barely missing her. She slashed at its back cause it to howl in pain,It whirled back around trying to attack her but she dodged the Rage demons attack again just before sending her sword through its back. It flared its arms before slumping to the ground,the Rage demon slowly starting to smolder turning into ashes. The battle between the blood mages and their small handful of templars was relentless,all Cullen could do watch was Ava. Watching her in combat was one of his favorite things,She was so skilled even graceful you could say. Dashing out of the of way from oncoming attacks,spinning and slashing at the blood mages. Ava was the best fighter that Cullen knew,she had the scars to prove it from all the training she went through. He remembered when he asked her how she didn’t have scars on her face,and how she gave a big smile saying that a good swordsman will not have a single scar on their face but that a great swordsmen will at least have one. He was confused by that statement so she explained that the great swords men’s defense is the most skilled fighter ever,but **he** or **she** let it down to get better leverage. Cullen snapped out of his thoughts knowing it wasn't the time to be daydreaming,he turned to see the last blood mage cut down. They were all tired with minor injuries luckily,but their fight with the blood mages was finished.

“Good job everyone,patch up and take sometime to catch your breath;we will be moving in five.” Ava said sitting down with a plop

  Cullen sighed looking around the room,at all the carnage that was left of their battle. The images burned into Cullen’s mind,he knew a few of the mages that lay on the ground in a pool of their own blood. Was the tower really that bad? From Cullen’s view  the tower seem a lot better than most,but apparently from the mages had a different opinion.  A loud rumble came from the end of the large room,then followed by thundering steps. The templars go back on their feet including Ava as the steps grew closer,the wall started to crack until it succumbed to the pressure behind it. They waved their hands all trying to see through the dust,horns was the first thing to be seen.

“Ogre.” Ava breathed

  The Ogre appeared through the settling dust,and continued to get bigger as it stepped through the gaping hole. The Ogre’s teeth were gnarled,its hands bore long dirty finger nails. Its skin was a pale blue with other horns protruding from its skin with splatter old blood freckling the skin,the awkward armor adding protection to something that didn't need it at all. The Ogre’s eyes honed in on them,eyes beaming hatred. It stomped its feet then lowered its body,placing its hands on the ground getting into a runner's position.

“Move!” Ava screamed grabbing Cullen yanking him from his current placement

  The Ogre charged moving with unexpected speed,two of the templars were stunned not moving in time. The Ogre smashed into them flinging one into the wall,his head giving a loud crack as it smacked against the wall before limply clattering to the floor. The other was impaled by the Ogre’s horn,Blood spewing from her mouth. The Ogre stood ripping the lifeless body in off of its horn then proceeded to fling it across the room,the Templar archers fired one arrow after another at the Ogre’s face striking its eye. The Ogre roared in pain,the ground quivering beneath it as it ran towards the archers who luckily dodge it. As they distracted the Ogre,Ava had grabbed Cullen by his shoulders forcing him to face her.

“You and the others have to leave,We can’t kill this thing and some of us have to at least survive to make it to Irving!’’ Ava claimed as her gripped tightened,digging her fingers in.

“No,We aren’t leaving you! We all go going to the top of this tower,and getting Irving together!” Cullen vociferated

“No,Cullen! Just go,Make this easy for me!” Ava lamented her eyes starting to turn red as tears threatened to spill. “I lo-” she paused deciding to choose her words carefully “You are my best friend,Just go.”

Cullen clenched his jaw,he knew she was right. They would all be dead,and for all they knew they were the towers only hope for surviving,but she would die.

“Alright.” Cullen agreed before breaking free of her grip,Cullen ran over to the group of templars before seeing the Ogre turn its attention to Ava who was throwing debris along with insults at it. “We are leaving,Follow me!” Cullen demanded

“What about Knight-Captain Ava?” A Templar man asked

“She wants us to leave,She is making a sacrifice for us so let's make it count!” Cullen urged

Cullen ran with the other templars to the door that would lead to the rest of the tower,they slammed the door behind them but it wasn’t much help since part of the door was missing. They stood,watching as the battle between an Ogre and a lone soldier unfolded.

  Ava swung at the back of the Ogre’s ankle slicing it’s tendon,It wailed in pain as she turned regaining her defense. The Ogre swung it hefty arm down,not being able to get away quick enough it struck Ava causing her to roll across the ground. She quickly gathered to her feet,snatching up her long sword she reared her sword back and with a great heave she threw it through the air. It making whooshing sounds as it travels through the air,It struck the Ogre in the hip causing it to stumble back. Ava rushed forward leaping up,using the sword that was protruding out of the Ogre to help her climb. She climbed aloft its shoulders pulling out her dagger she held on to one of the horns,and began to repeatedly stab the Ogre in the neck. Cullen was impressed,she did this by herself in the heavy Templar armor which made his worry lessen. Cullen just wanted it dead,and for her to come out alive. It bellowed as it flared it arms around its head trying to snag its attacker,Ava pressed herself closer to the Ogre to avoid being grabbed.The Ogre spotted a pillar that was at the edge of the room, it backed up trying to smash Ava against it. She scrambled to the top of the Ogre’s head,but the impact of the pillar caused her to flip forward onto the face of the Ogre. The pillar had are large crack that ran all the way to the ceiling,The Ogre place it's big hand on the pillar for some stability causing one of the stone slabs to shift,Ava kicked against its face to avoid being caught in its mangled teeth. It swung its hand snatching up Ava in its hand,Cullen wasn’t too worried until the Ogre held her in it’s clutches. The Ogre roared its hot breath blasting against her face causing her to cringe,It took her in its hand and slammed her against the pillar. She shrieked in pain,Cullen could hear her metal armor crunch beneath its hand which cause he to writhe in pain.

“Ava!” Cullen yelled as he tried to rush towards her,the other templars held on to him to keep him from flinging himself into harms way.

“No,Stay back!” She yelled through clenched teeth

“No,Do not let him go! Keep him back!” Ava hollered,She pulled at a cracked horn that was placed on its hand. With a great tug it snapped off,she stabbed the Ogre in the joint of its thumb causing it to drop her as it stumbled back gripping onto its hand. She hit the ground with a thud knocking the wind out of her. She gasped for air as she clutched to her chest,She staggered to her feet using the pillar to steady herself. The pillar threatened to collapse at any moment,The Ogre lumbered towards her raising its arms above her to smash her to a pulp. Cullen broke the templars grip crashing through the door.

“No,Leave her alone!” Cullen shrilled,he was terrified for her. Cullen didn’t want her to die,he didn’t want anymore death. He had no clue what he was going to do with the Ogre that now faced him.The Ogre gave a sinister chuckle as it began to lower itself getting ready to charge,Cullen held his sword though he knew it wouldn’t be much good.

“No,Cullen!” Ava wailed as she threw herself against the pillar,it began to shake as the ceiling started to crumble. She cried out as she slammed herself against the pillar once more,giving it the push it needed. The pillar came down with a crash causing the ceiling to cave in,collapsing onto the Ogre. Her eyes. That was the last thing Cullen saw,her eyes almost seemed relieved. Then disappeared underneath the rubble,Cullen stood there numb.

  He has no clue why he felt like that,they were pretty close and had spent plenty of time together plus she was the only lady he didn’t make himself a complete and utter fool around;Even though he could barely speak when he first joined her squad. He looked back at the other templars who stood their in shock,or in grief. Cullen headed back towards them suppressing his thoughts and shoving back his emotions,He walked past them continuing to head through the tower.

 

 Screaming. That’s all Cullen could hear no matter how hard he covered his ears,His friends were dying around him as the demons picked their minds clean. They were captured,more like overwhelmed by a swarm of demons and blood mages. Before Cullen knew it he was the last on there,The demons toyed with his fear,then his pride,then envy. Their voices telling him to surrender and to finally be at peace or that they can give him what he wants. To see his family,or be the templar he always wanted to be. Cullen kneeled down praying for the Maker to give him strength,and repeated the prayer over and over again. Asking the Maker to have the demons go away,and to help him not take their deals not matter how much he wanted too.

“You will not tempt me,demons!” Cullen cried out

Their laughter rung in his head,then grew quiet only whispers could be heard. Ava stumbled in front of the magical cell,sending her sword skidding across the ground. She looked up to see Cullen praying to the maker with tears streaming down his face,Ava dragged herself to her knees bringing her to the magical cell.

“Cullen.’‘ She croaked

“No,No,No! You will not tempt me demons,I know your tricks!” Cullen screamed squeezing his eyes shut

“Cullen,It’s me! Ava,I swear. Please,just look at me.” She said hoarsely

“No,The maker will give me strength to refuse you temptress! Ava is dead,She is gone! You can try to break my mind like the you did to the others,but I have my faith! For my fallen friends,you will not **break** me!” He bawled,his clasped hands squeezing tighter. “You will not break me.”

“Cullen,please I’ll get you out of here,I swear!” Ava cried placing her hands against the barrier

Cullen looked up with red puffy eyes,tears had wet his face. He wanted to give up,he knew the demons were slowly gathering him in their clutches. He couldn’t give up,not now. He need to stay alive for the sake of his friends.

“Go Away!” Cullen bellowed

Ava slowly stood,pain shooting through her body. She looked down on Cullen who didn’t know at the time,but he was a broken man. Tears refused to stay back,as it ran down her face creating streaks from the dirt and grime left on her face.

“Cullen,I am so sorry. Forgive me.” She sobbed,She ran her hand against the wall to keep her from falling over. She looked back at him one last time before disappearing down the stairs.

 

 Cullen jolted gasping for air,sweat covering his body. He looked around before finally realizing he was in his room back at Skyhold with the gaping hole in his ceiling,He laid back down dragging his hands over his face giving a heavy sigh. He needed to sleep,He was going to be meeting the new Captain for the Inquisition army that Josephine just raved about,Supposedly it was a lady with years of experience who knows all about demons. Who ever she is,Cullen held high expectations.She wouldn’t compare to the Captain he had long ago,his nightmares reminded him of that. Cullen stopped from thinking about it any further,he sighed slowly drifting back to sleep but something felt off. His last thought before sleep was that the woman hailed from the Free Marches coming from a family of merchants which did seem oddly similarly.

  Cullen didn’t sleep for the rest of the night,he was exhausted and his armor felt a lot heavier then usual. He tried to quicken his pace to get to the war room,but his body refused. It was only three months since they got back from the Exalted council,Cullen assumed it was Divine Victoria’s decision to have a second in command of the Inquisition forces. He couldn’t complain he asked her to judge his state,but hopefully it was so he could have a break not because his work was lacking. Cullen stopped looking out the hole in the wall by the War room doors,he loved the view. Laughter arose from the War room which peaked his interest,he stepped closer to the War room door trying to listen in before going into a possible mess. A familiar laugh came once more from behind the big wooden doors,Cullen put his hand on the handle hesitating for a moment. With a tug the door came ajar,he slowly opened it then stepped into the War room with caution. He didn’t know why he was nervous,or why he was approaching this whole ordeal with such caution. He scanned the room seeing Josephine,Leliana,The Inquisitor,and then a figure with its back turned.

“Ah Commander,How nice of you to join us.” Josephine chimed

“Yes,Good morning.” Cullen said not moving from his spot. He kept his eye trained on the figure,from what he could see she bore a long black braid that trailed the length of her back,she had an impressive sword as well which had a lamb on it which was an interesting choice. Her posture was that of a warrior,her hand on the hilt of her sword. Whoever she was,she was quietly speaking to Leliana.

“Oh how rude of me.” Leliana giggled “Josie, would you like to introducing our new found friend.”

“I believe the Inquisitor should.” Josephine giggled

The Inquisitor turned and adjusted the empty sleeve,The Inquisitor's eyes switching between the mysterious women and Cullen.

“Commander,May I introduce Captain Ava from the Free Marches.” The Inquisitor stated

“Ava,from the-the Free?” Cullen's mind began to race.

He almost started to feel dizzy. He shook his head,it’s just coincidence he assumed. Anyone could have the name Ava,and hail from the Free Marches. That’s when the figure turned around,the braid flowing behind her. Lyrium blue eyes staring back at Cullen’s stunned face,A familiar smile spread across her lips.

“A-Ava?” Cullen stammered

“Hello Cullen,It's been awhile hasn’t it.”Ava said cheerfully

Cullen could hear his heartbeat in his head,he started to sweat bullets.”You’re supposed to be-dead.”

“Clearly I’m not.” Ava frowned

Cullen fumbled for the door handle,flinging it open in a panic he raced down the hallway before coming to a stop putting his head between his knees breathing heavily. Cullen had seen a ghost from his past that haunted him,and he was stuck with her.


End file.
